Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) specifications are specifications for an interface between a radio equipment controller (REC) and a radio equipment (RE) inside a radio base station. A CPRI includes three planes: a user data plane, a management and control plane, and a synchronization control plane. According to related protocols, the CPRI is divided into three layers: a physical layer (Layer 1, hereinafter L1), a link layer (Layer 2, hereinafter L2), and an application layer (Layer 3, hereinafter L3). To know about topology information about a CPRI link (including header and tailor information, and RE position information about the CPRI link), the REC transmits service data, e.g., IQ data, and control data, e.g., High-level Data Link Control (HDLC) data, over the CPRI link, and performs Topology Scan (TOP scan).
A base station that can simultaneously support multiple radio access technologies is available in the prior art, which is called a multi-mode base station. However, the CPRI link between the REC and RE in a conventional multi-mode base station only supports a unitary radio access technology.